Elton John
Sir Elton Hercules John, vero nome Reginald Kenneth Dwight (Pinner, 25 marzo 1947), è un cantautore, compositore e musicista britannico. È uno dei più grandi e celebrati artisti del rock contemporaneo; con la sua intensa attività musicale ha infatti contribuito notevolmente alla diffusione del piano rock e negli anni settanta è stato la principale espressione del movimento, pur vantando comunque un'immensa produzione che spazia dal symphonic rock al glam rock, al pop rock. Nel corso della sua ormai quarantennale carriera ebbe venduto ufficialmente oltre 400 milioni di dischi, che ne fanno uno dei cantautori di maggior successo di sempre; inoltre, insieme al paroliere Bernie Taupin, forma una delle coppie di compositori più famose e prolifiche nella storia della musica contemporanea.Elton John su Wikpedia Nel 1994 è stato inserito nella Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, mentre nel 1998 è stato fatto Cavaliere (Knight Bachelor) dalla Regina Elisabetta II per servigi resi alla musica, alla cultura inglese e alla beneficenza (la sua Elton John AIDS Foundation costituisce una delle principali organizzazioni non profit esistenti al mondo: ha raccolto finora oltre 150 milioni di dollari utilizzati per supportare programmi di lotta contro la malattia in 55 paesi del mondo). Era comunque già stato investito, nel 1996, del titolo di Commentatore dell'Eccellentissimo Ordine dell'Impero Britannico (CBE).Elton John Nel 1998 la Royal Academy of Music di Londra lo ha accolto come membro onorario: un simile privilegio era stato concesso in precedenza solamente a compositori come di Liszt, Mendelssohn e Richard Strauss. Nel 2004 la rivista Rolling Stone lo ha inserito al 49º posto nella sua lista dei 100 migliori artisti di tutti i tempi14; lo stesso magazine lo ha posizionato al 38º posto nella sua lista delle 100 migliori voci di tutti i tempi.Elton John Nel 2008 la rivista Billboard lo ha inserito al terzo posto di una lista nella quale compaiono i nomi dei cento artisti più importanti della Hot 100, definendolo come il più importante artista solista di sesso maschile.Elton John Il baronetto è divenuto famoso per brani come Your Song, Rocket Man, Candle in the Wind (canzone avente inizialmente come protagonista Marilyn Monroe e dedicata successivamente a Lady Diana nel 1997), Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, Crocodile Rock, Daniel, Tiny Dancer, Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me, Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word e Sacrifice. È suo il singolo più venduto della storia: Candle in the Wind 1997/Something About the Way You Look Tonight vendette oltre 37 milioni di copie, e tutti gli incassi furono devoluti al Diana, Princess of Wales Memorial Fund.Elton John Elton John ha inserito più di 50 hits nelle prime 40 posizioni delle classifiche inglesi e americane, nove album consecutivamente al primo posto nella classifica statunitense, 56 brani nella Top 40 di Billboard, sedici nella Top 10, quattro al secondo posto e nove al primo posto nella medesima classifica; ha conquistato 25 dischi di platino e 35 d'oro, ha vinto sei Grammy Awards e nel 1994 ha composto (insieme al paroliere Tim Rice) la colonna sonora del film d'animazione della Disney Il Re Leone, nella quale spicca la canzone premio Oscar Can You Feel the Love Tonight?.Elton John Con Elton John il pianoforte, che è sempre stato il suo simbolo, è tornato ad essere un protagonista assoluto del rock in un'epoca in cui i chitarristi la facevano da padrone, sia nella fase compositiva, che, soprattutto, negli spettacoli live, dove il performer e il suo strumento diventano un'unica cosa.Elton John Elton John è un artista molto prolifico: nella sua carriera ha composto oltre settecento canzoni, la quasi totalità pubblicate ufficialmente, ed è noto per la velocità con la quale compone. Anche l'attività concertistica è tra le più intense di tutti i tempi: a partire dalla fine degli anni sessanta ha suonato in oltre 3500 concerti e nel 2008 ha completato il suo personale record di essersi esibito in tutti i 50 stati dell'unione USA. Sono da citare inoltre le numerose collaborazioni con altri artisti di notevole fama.Elton John Video Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti inglesi Categoria:Cantautori Categoria:Cantautori Inglesi